Tino's Adventures of The Parent Trap (1998)
is another Disney crossover film made by Sonic876. It will appear Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Nick Parker (Quaid) and Elizabeth James (Richardson) met and married each other during an ocean cruise on the QE2. Elizabeth gave birth to twin daughters Annie and Hallie (both played by Lohan), but the couple divorced and lost contact with each other, each parent raising one of the twins without telling her about her sister. Nick raised Hallie in the Napa Valley and became a wealthy wine grower, while Elizabeth raised Annie in London and became a famous wedding gown designer. After the ocean cruise and onboard wedding ceremony, the story jumps ahead to a summer in which Nick and Elizabeth coincidentally enroll their daughters in the same summer camp. Annie and Hallie, who are now eleven years old, first meet at the end of a fencing match, when they remove their masks and see that they look alike. A comical hostility between the two girls leads to a prank war between them. However, the pranks end when the camp counselors (named Marva Kulp Sr. and Marva Kulp Jr., and nicknamed “Marvas”) fall into one of Hallie’s traps, so they send the twins to the Isolation Cabin, thus separating them from the other girls. Living together, Hallie and Annie discover that they were born on the same day and they each have half of a torn wedding photo of their parents. Realizing with delight that they are twins, the girls hatch a plan to meet their previously unknown parents: each girl will train her twin to impersonate her, and they will switch places at the end of the summer. When camp is over, the plan succeeds: Hallie goes to London, where she meets her mother, her grandfather, and the James family's butler, Martin (Kunz). Annie goes to California, where she meets her father, the Parker family's housekeeper, Chessy (Walter), their dog, Sammy, and Nick's fiancée, a young gold digger named Meredith Blake (Hendrix). Distressed by Meredith's deviousness, Annie telephones Hallie and persuades her to bring Elizabeth to California to break up the engagement. Soon the girls' identities are discovered, and, except for Nick and Meredith, who remain unaware of the switch, their newfound family members tearfully welcome them. In order to bring Nick and Elizabeth together, Hallie and Annie (along with some help from Grandpa, Chessy and Martin) conspire to have them meet at a hotel in San Francisco by arranging for Nick to meet Meredith's parents and by not telling Elizabeth about Meredith. Nervous about meeting Nick, Elizabeth asks Martin to accompany her and Hallie. After a few comical mixups in the hotel, Nick and Elizabeth see each other, Nick finally learns about the switch, and the twins host a candlelit dinner for Nick and Elizabeth, served by Martin and Chessy, on a yacht decorated to recreate their first meeting. At dinner, Elizabeth mentions that Nick didn't follow her after she left him. They make plans for the twins to spend holidays together, but decide against resuming their relationship. Hallie and Annie take a disliking to this idea, so they force their parents to take them camping by refusing to reveal which twin is which. After Elizabeth persuades Nick and the girls to take Meredith instead of herself, the twins (possibly inspired by the pranks they had pulled on each other at Camp Walden) take what they see as an opportunity of sorts to play a few tricks on Meredith. As a result, Meredith becomes enraged and insists that Nick choose between her and his daughters. Nick has an epiphany, finally seeing Meredith for what she really is, and chooses the twins. Upset at this, Meredith breaks off the engagement. After Meredith leaves, Nick shows Elizabeth his wine collection, which includes the wine they drank at their wedding. Elizabeth is touched by this gesture at first, but has a change of heart and returns to London with Annie. However, when Elizabeth and Annie get home, they find Hallie and Nick waiting for them, having flown there on the Concorde. Elizabeth is initially fearful of remarrying, but changes her mind while yielding to Nick's confidence, and Annie and Hallie look on happily as Nick and Elizabeth embrace. The final credits feature photographs of Nick and Elizabeth's second wedding, also aboard the QE2, with the twins as bridesmaids, and Martin presenting Chessy with an engagement ring. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, and Sakura Avalon guest stars in this film. *Sakura Avalon will join Tino and his friends for new adventures in the end of the film. Links * Part 1: Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Travel Films Category:Disney crossovers